


late night texts

by jokesjin



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Light-Hearted, M/M, feel good fic, precious texting between them, wanna one dorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokesjin/pseuds/jokesjin
Summary: Minhyun and Jisung text one another after a long day and a busy schedule.





	late night texts

**Author's Note:**

> set in the "real" world! if minsung is real i would picture them coming home from a music show/cf filming/ variety filming and texting one another late night.  
> my first fic got more support than i expected so i wanted to write some more  
> thanks for the support<3

**12:05am**

Minhyun: U awake?

Jisung: Yeah

M: How are u?

J: lol u know how I am, we were together the whole day

M: why aren’t you sleeping yet?

J: why aren’t you

M: I was thinking about you

J: lmao

M: I’m serious

J: What did you think about?

M: How you looked cute today…

J: Minhyun

M: What?

J: why don’t u tell me these things in person lol~

M: I’m shy

 

**1:17 am**

J: r u awake?

M: Yes

J: why didn’t you reply

M: Jaehwan was looking at me funny, he kept asking me who was I texting

J: what did u say?

M: I was texting my mom

J: lol

M: They’re all asleep now

J: already?

M: Yes.

J: cool

M: I’m going to sleep too

J: k

 

**2:40am**

J: r u awake?

M: Yeah

J: why

M: Can’t sleep

J: same

J: you know

M: ?

J: you looked cute today as well

M: come outside.

 

Jisung tip toed out of the room, to find Minhyun sitting on the couch. Jisung smiled at him. Minhyun shyly covered his face with his hands. Both of them blushed, and sat quietly for a while. Jisung peeked over at Minhyun, and their eyes met. Minhyun gazed at him peacefully, with a warm, soothing smile.

“I’m glad you’re here.”

“Me too.”


End file.
